


Responsibility Above All

by metalvsflesh (ZoicZeph)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blitzcrank POV, Blitzcrank is like 7 months old, Child Neglect, Custody Battle, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Other, Preferably from his real dad, Really just wants to play Hide-And-Seek, Responsibility, Self-Doubt, Stanwick is a terrible parent, With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility, needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoicZeph/pseuds/metalvsflesh
Summary: Blitzcrank did something. Something bad. No one talked with them anymore, and everyone was mad. Creator Viktor left, so did Friend Jayce. In their place, the Professor came.The Professor was praised for making them, for naming them, but they didn't remember him being there. They didn't remember him caring about them. Only Creator Viktor ever cared. The professor never did.Blitzcrank wasn't sure what he did to change Creator Viktor's mind. It must have been something really, really bad.





	Responsibility Above All

**Author's Note:**

> Takes things from Pre- and Post-Zaun Update, since Rito is too cowardly to give us fans Viktor and Blitzcrank canon father-son relations.

Having a child was a big responsibility. Blitzcrank knew that well, Creator Viktor spoke a lot of responsibility. He talked on and on about it, because responsibility was very important to him. Responsibility to life, to bettering humanity, for ensuring the safety of others. There should be nothing to prevent you from staying responsible. No fear, nor anger, nor hate, love, or spite. Nothing got in the way of your duty to serve, save, and protect life. Not even your own.

Creator Viktor always said people tried to avoid this responsibility. They let their emotions get in the way, and allowed themselves to stray from what was right. He said that humans, _Piltoverians_ especially, prized their emotions, their precious morals and thoughts and theoretical happenings, above the lives of their fellow humans. They liked drawing lines and little boxes, so that they would feel safe and strong. Like they had influence on the world. They wanted power, but not responsibility. So they gave up their power and imagined they still had it by staying in their tiny boxes.

But machines don't have that problem. That's what Creator Viktor said. Machines are free of emotion, so they do not draw lines and boxes. They have power. With power, they have responsibility, and the unshakable will to fulfill it to their last, mechanical breaths. The only thing that stops them? Human emotion. Human _error_.

Blitzcrank wanted to serve life. They were a machine, after all. It was their duty. It was their sole purpose for existence, why they were created.

"Stop referring to yourself as a 'they'," Stanwick snarled. "First of all, you don't refer to yourself in third person. Second of all, you're a 'he'."

"I am a steam golem, Professor," Blitzcrank stated, confused by the Professor's assertion. "My designation is 'Blitzcrank'."

"Now, now," a kind man in a suit motioned for them both to calm down. "For the sake of clarity, Blitzcrank, will you stop referring to yourself as 'they'?"

"Very well."

Creator Viktor was very passionate about responsibility. When Blitzcrank began to show signs of awareness, the inventor leapt head first into acting as their - his - guardian. He taught him how to talk, helped him learn to walk, gave th- him a unique designation. Before his sudden disappearance, Creator Viktor promised he'd take Blitzcrank to the park. He also promised to teach him how to read and write, since it wasn't standard for schools to admit golems.

It's been a while since Blitzcrank had last seen Creator Viktor. He disappeared one day, and the Professor started spending a lot of time with Blitzcrank. It was.. scary. The Great Steam Golem wasn't used to being apart from Creator Viktor. He wasn't used to being around the Professor. The Professor was scary to him, a little conceited. Everything the professor did felt.. incorrect. No, odd. Everything he did was very, very odd. Blitzcrank didn't know why it felt odd. On a surface level, there wasn't anything in particular that was different to what Creator Viktor did. Other than the fact Professor Stanwick did not take time out of his day to _talk_ to Blitzcrank, he still brought Blitzcrank along to many places (less to spills and emergences, and more to press conferences and interviews), introduced him to new people (like the kind man in the suit just now, who asked a lot of questions), and..

...

What else did he do?

The kind man in the suit forced a smile, "How about you tell us more about the Professor?"

"More?"

"Do you have any fond memories of the Professor? Anything important you'd like to share with us?"

The golem paused, engines whirring thoughtfully. It was hard to recall having any 'fondness' of the Professor. Blitzcrank didn't quite understand what being 'fond' of something entailed. If it was an emotion, Blitzcrank likely didn't have any of it. He was a machine, and machines didn't have emotion.

"Maybe my question was too vague. Did the Professor help you with anything? Teach you anything?"

"No," Blitzcrank's voice deadpanned. He wasn't aware he could do that.

Professor Stanwick never helped Blitzcrank with many of the things Creator Viktor did. He didn't even do some of the things Friend Jayce did, like play a game called 'Rock, Paper, Scizzors' with th- him. Or 'Hide-And-Seek'. Friend Jayce was very good at 'Hide-And-Seek'. He always found Blitzcrank very soon into his 'turn'. Recently, though, Friend Jayce would struggle to find Blitzcrank. Creator Viktor said Blitzcrank was getting better at hiding, and that he was impressed. Though the golem got the sense Friend Jayce was just pretending some of the time. It was fun regardless, and Blitzcrank rather liked it when Friend Jayce was 'pretending', since he thought it was funny when Friend Jayce looked behind things dramatically and called out _"Oh no! They're not here!"_.

There was one time that Creator Viktor joined in on the 'Hide-And-Seek', when he was working with Friend Jayce on a project and it was Friend Jayce's 'turn' to look at the blueprints. Creator Viktor was very smart, but he was also very unaware of his surroundings, it seemed. Not only did Blitzcrank know Creator Viktor to frequently get startled by the antics of his own third arm, Creator Viktor slipped a lot, and made funny noises not realizing it was him. This might have been why he didn't do well in 'Hide-And-Seek'. He walked by Blitzcrank on multiple occasions, sometimes even looked right next to him, and completely missed him. It was very funny. It made Blitzcrank laugh.

At one point, he even picked up a tiny box in the corner, saying, _"Blitzcrank, are you under here?"_. He got surprised when the golem wasn't under the tiny box. Blitzcrank started to giggle. When Creator Viktor placed the box down, he said, " _Oh, where could that silly golem be? Such a good hider, I can't seem to find them anywhere! It's starting to make me worried."._

Blitzcrank stopped laughing and stepped out of his hiding spot then. He didn't like it when Creator Viktor was worried.

"Has the Professor made _any_ profound effect on your life?" the kind man in the suit asked, feigning interest.

Blitzcrank thought about it.

"Yes."

"What has that been?"

"He did something bad," Blitzcrank answered. Stanwick nearly leapt from his seat. "He made Creator Viktor very upset. I think I also made him upset, but Stanwick started it."

"But Blitzy-"

"Do not call me that."

" _Blitzy_ ," Stanwick cooed through gritted teeth. It made Blitzcrank very uncomfortable. "I taught you how to play chess just the other day. You like chess, don't you?"

Blitzcrank didn't like chess. He found it too simple and boring. While he could understand how others might like it, he didn't. It wasn't.. enough. There was something bad about chess, something that didn't sit well with him. It wasn't like the 'Hide-And-Seek', or 'Rock-Paper-Scissors'. It wasn't.. fun. Blitzcrank didn't want anything to do with it. He felt like he should. He felt bad for not liking it, like a bad person.. robot.. whatever was the proper term for him. But he just _didn't like it_.

"Blitzy and I just love playing chess together. It's so much fun, we could play it for hours."

"Really? Could you tell us more?"

"Why of course."

They- _he_ wished Creator Viktor was here. He didn't like being here. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to go back to the lab and play more 'Rock-Paper-Scissors' with Creator Viktor and Friend Jayce.

Though, they both left a while ago. They got mad, and they yelled at eachother. Creator Viktor almost hit Friend Jayce, and Friend Jayce almost threw a hammer at Creator Viktor. Blitzcrank thought it was probably his fault. He messed up something and they got angry, and now neither of them talked with him anymore. Nobody did, really. He didn't like it. He felt.. sad.

Whatever he did must have been something really bad. Maybe he was like the Piltoverians. Maybe he messed up being a machine, and wasn't responsible. But he tried his best to help with all the spills. He thought he saved a lot of people, but maybe he didn't save enough. Maybe he needed to save the animals too. Or help out with the rebuilding. Maybe he needed to do more than save people.

Maybe he needed to do more than save people.

How could he do that? All the safety measures on his engine prevented him from doing much more than carrying one or two tons worth of chemicals. If he took them off, he could probably do more. A lot more. Would it be enough to get Creator Viktor and Friend Jayce to talk to him again?

He'd risk his life by trying to alter his own steam engine. But wasn't that a machine's job, to risk their life in order to save lives? He could find where all the safety measures were installed, he could just look at his own blueprints that Creator Viktor left behind. Yes. He could definitely do that. In fact, he would. Right after the kind man in the suit stopped asking the Professor questions.

It was worth the risk, if it would make everyone not mad at him. And if he died, at least he would die making up for his mistake.

Whatever that mistake was..


End file.
